Who Are You?
by WillowWinchester
Summary: What happens when Sara meets Leonard Snart from the Legion of Doom? My interpretation of which version of Snart it will be Two (possibly three) part story (Captain Canary) (Foxfire) {Characters included in story that are not three already mentioned: Nate Heywood, Amaya Jiwe, Ray Palmer, Jefferson Jackson, Martin Stein, Damien Darhk, Eobard Thawne, and Malcolm Merlyn.)
1. Part 1

**Who Are You? (Part 1)**

"Sara Lance. Fancy seeing you here."

Damien Darhk's condescending voice was just as infuriating as Sara remembered. She clenched her teeth and tightened her grip on her bo staff. "Well, where else would I be?" She spat back, twirling her staff around as if it heightened her threat.

Darhk simply chuckled. "Cute. You against me. Isn't that lovely? Do you _really_ believe you can take me down all by your lonesome?"

"Maybe," Sara paused, envisioning that scenario in her head. "But I've got a surprise for you, Mr. Darhk." He tilted his head in response. "I'm not alone this time."

As if on cue, her team approached from behind her. The loyal Ray Palmer, his fist raised in defense as he prepared to attack. Jax Jackson and Martin Stein, hands poised, ready to join together in a split second. Mick Rory, his index finger resting on the trigger of his heat gun, a hungry light shining in his eyes. Amaya Jiwe and Nate Heywood, new to the team but still ready to risk their lives for her, their leader, in a heartbeat.

Their leader. It sounded so bizarre. Sara still felt inclined to look to Rip Hunter for instructions. But she had nowhere to look anymore. Rip was gone. The loss was fresh in every single member of the team, but they had to continue to move forward and focus on the task at hand.

And that was defeating Damien Darhk.

"You're outnumbered, Darhk," Sara jibed. "Admit it."

"Mm…tempting," Darhk mused, lacing his fingers together behind his back and beginning to pace back and forth, completely at ease. "But. Unfortunately for you, I can't." Now it was Sara's to be rendered speechless. She simply gave him a look that asked him what the hell he meant, and he smiled. "Show yourselves, boys." He proclaimed with an abrupt clap of his hands.

There was a sudden rush of air that caused Sara to take a surprised step back as her hair was blasted in every direction. Her eyes caught sight of a burst of crimson lightning before it skidded to a halt. And there was a man there.

The first thing Sara noticed about him was the bright yellow suit, identical to the Flash's. She would've considered it non-threatening due to the color, but then the man turned. Piercing blue eyes, not as intense as Darhk's, but still enough to cause a chill trickling down her spine. A threatening face framed by dirty blonde hair.

" _Great Scott."_ Sara caught wind of Stein's hushed exclamation. "It's him. It's Thawne." She whirled around as he mouthed ' _Reverse-Flash'_ to her. Her muscles tensed, and Stein's hand moved to grab Jax's, prepared to join together.

" _Stand. Down."_ She growled under her breath, and they obeyed.

As she turned, her eyes were met with yet another blue gaze. Cold and calculating, accompanied with a superior smirk. _Malcolm Merlyn._ Her true murderer. The one who had forced Thea Queen to fire three arrows into her. It took almost all of her willpower not to lunge at the conceited bastard.

But she didn't. "That all you got, Darhk?"

"Not quite." He answered, a knowing smirk plastered to his face. His gaze met Mick's momentarily before he held Sara's. "Now this… _this'll_ be fun to watch."

" _Your turn,_ my frozen friend."

That's when _he_ appeared. It was as if she were watching someone come back from the dead. Her eyes connected with his immediately. She would've thought about how coincidental it was that all four had such piercing blue eyes…but her brain couldn't form a rational thought the minute he held her gaze.

Those were the eyes she had stared into so many times, the ones she could recognize in a heartbeat. But they weren't the same. They were cold, uncaring…unidentifiable. An uncomfortable pit formed in stomach and her throat was so clotted she couldn't speak.

But Ray did, making up for the shocked silence that had appeared both within her and Mick.

"…Snart?"

"Were you expecting Adolf Hitler?" There it was. That familiar drawl that Sara had always found so endearing. She no longer did. He looked to her and she swallowed harshly. "Hello, Sara. Mick."

"Leonard—" Her voice came out weakly.

" _Cold."_ He corrected immediately.

Her jaw slammed shut and she went mute, trying to fight back the confused and angry tears that were welling in her eyes. Mick saved her from making a fool of herself.

"You're not Snart." He growled. "You can't be. Snart's dead."

"Very much alive." Cold remarked.

"Enough with the chatter," Thawne waved his hand. "You're boring me."

Darhk smirked. "Well, I suppose you've recovered from your initial shock…"

 _Not nearly._ Sara thought. _I just found out my almost-lover is still alive._

Almost-lover. Was that really what he'd been to her? She remembered the obvious flirting, the looks they shared where their eyes held each other's for a moment too long. And the kiss. God, that kiss. The passion as their lips met, the pain of knowing that it was truly goodbye.

But now it wasn't.

She closed her eyes before moving her gaze back to Darhk, ignoring Snart's piercing stare.

"...so, let's get started, shall we?" Darhk finished.

"And what do you plan to do, Darhk?" Sara inquired sharply.

A sinister smile formed on his lips and he lifted a hand. "This." In the blink of an eye, he snapped his fingers and a scream of anguish split through the air. Sara whirled around to face the noise.

Mick was sinking to his knees, clutching his chest as if it were in extreme agony. His eyes bulged, and his body convulsed uncontrollably. Sara felt the strong urge to rush to his aid, but she reluctantly held her ground.

"Ooh…not enough for you, is it, Sara?" Darhk jibed. She ignored his attempt at provoking her as her eyes landed on Snart. He watched Mick struggle on the ground, fighting for breath, a menacing smirk plastered on his face. He was completely unaffected, and that frightened Sara more than just seeing him alive and well.

"Then I'll just have to try a little harder, won't I, Miss Lance?" She said nothing in response, simply meeting his gaze with a deathly glare. Darhk linked his fingers together behind his back and smiled before speaking again…

" _Get 'em, boys."_

His quiet proclamation felt like an invisible gunshot sounding through the air. And before Sara could comprehend what was happening, they were being attacked.

As Jax and Stein, now combined into the dangerous F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M., grappled with the Reverse-Flash, Amaya and Ray dealt with Merlyn, and Nate did his best to face Snart alone, Sara stood in silence, watching Damien Darhk with a fire in her eyes.

"You sick bastard," She seethed.

"Oh, I'm far from sick. I'm quite well, if you must know." He gestured to where Nate lay trapped on the ground, with the barrel of Snart's cold gun thrusted against his forehead. "You should go help him, you know. Or…Mr. Rory." His smile widened and Sara turned to face where Mick was sprawled on the ground, seemingly unconscious. He didn't appear to be breathing.

"Let Rory go." She demanded.

"Or what?" Darhk challenged. "You'll bash my brains out with your little stick? You aren't a threat, Miss Lance, admit it."

The blood rushed in Sara's ears, and she suddenly found herself lunging at him. She aimed her bo staff to come down on the nape of his neck, but then he wasn't there. Sara stumbled as her momentum brought her down, but she caught herself in time.

Her eyes searched to and fro, but Darhk had disappeared. Still, she didn't have time to waste. Snart was taking his sweet time with Nate, but it wouldn't be long before he pulled the trigger.

Sara tightened her grip on her staff and rushed to his aid. She made sure she approached silently from behind, her staff poised just above the center of his head.

Her muscles tensed, and then she swung. It smacked against his skull and he didn't even have a chance to yell out in shock before he collapsed to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Th-thanks," Nate stuttered out, scrambling to his feet.

"Don't mention it." Sara responded quickly. "Help the others and…" She gestured to Snart. "Take him to the Waverider when you've finished."

Before Nate could say another word, Sara stormed away and approached Mick's motionless form. "Rory." She jostled his shoulder. No response. " _Rory."_ She slammed a fist down on his unmoving chest. " _Mick."_ Sara continually repeated his name over and over again, trying to force air back into his lungs.

" _Wake up!"_ With one final thrust on Mick's chest, a gasp of air escaped his lips and his eyes snapped open. Sara let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, relieved.

"Wh…what…?" Mick's voice came out raspy and thin as he struggled to regain his breath. "Wha's goin' on…? I thought…Snart…"

"Yeah…" Sara cut him off. "That's happening." She gestured towards where the battle-weary Nate and Ray were attempting to carry a deadweight unconscious Snart towards the Waverider. Sara was dreading the thought of confronting him when he woke up.

Mick groaned, massaging his forehead. "I thought it was a bad dream or somethin'…"

"Unfortunately not." Sara replied, helping him to his feet. "We're just gonna have to deal with him…somehow."

Mick stumbled, nearly losing his balance. "Aw…sonuvabitch…" He grumbled, wavering on the spot.

"Okay, c'mon, cowboy, let me help." Sara laced her arm around his waist and he threw his around her shoulders. It took a lot of effort from both of them, but they eventually made it to the Waverider.

"Ray!" Sara called out to him. "Can you take Rory to med bay?"

Ray dutifully bounded over and took her place. Sara smirked as she heard Mick's growl of ' _That's my foot, haircut'_ as the two of them continued down the hall. She watched their retreating backs for a moment before she sensed a presence behind her.

"Nate." She said, turning to face him. "Fill me in. What happened?"

He shrugged. "After Darhk beat it, Thawne and Merlyn followed suit. That's about the only reason I could think of for their retreat. They were clobbering us."

"And Snart?"

"Threw him in the holding cell." Nate sounded cautious. Sara suspected that he sensed something had happened between them. "He's still out cold. What should we do?"

"Let me handle him." She responded, beginning to walk away.

"Sara." Nate stopped her. "Ray told me that Snart used to be on the team." She nodded as he paused for clarification. "I understand why he addressed Rory…they were partners, right?" Another nod. Sara already knew what his next question was. "But why did he address you?"

"I guess because I'm the leader now." Sara lied lamely.

"Are you sure?" Nate inquired skeptically. "You seemed pretty spooked when he showed up."

Sara narrowed her eyes and couldn't stop her feet from shuffling awkwardly. When she looked up again, there was a light of realization in Nate's eyes.

"Oh. _Oh."_

"' _Oh',_ what?" Sara demanded.

"You and _Leonard Snart?"_

"What? _No."_ Sara was suddenly overly defensive. The relationship she'd shared with Leonard had been kept a secret for the longest time, even from Mick. It was a heavy burden, but it was a burden she planned to keep until the end of her days. She felt that revealing it was selfish, and somehow made their connection less special. Less… _real._

" _Yes."_ Nate insisted. "Wow, I thought you were only into the ladies. And I don't mean that in an… offensive…way." His tone was awkward. "But Leonard Snart…from what I've read about him…and what I've seen of him…" He trailed off, studying her. "Huh. I can see it."

"Nate." Sara sighed in defeat. "Yes, we were…romantically involved, in a sense. Not completely, I guess, but somewhat. We both shared mutual feelings, and…" She debated sharing how they'd kissed at the Vanishing Point. She decided against it. That had been the most special moment of all. "…I liked him. But it's not him anymore." Nate dipped his head. "Okay." She exhaled slowly. "And Nate, listen to me. You breathe a _word_ of this to anyone else on the team…I'll make sure to kill you slowly."

Nate snickered lightly, considering her words a bluff, but when he caught sight of her unsmiling face, he swallowed his laughter and nodded vigorously. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Good. And don't call me ' _ma'am'."_ Sara called as she headed down the corridor. She was already around the corner before Nate could utter another word.

Sara's muscles tensed with every step she took. Leonard. She was going to see _Leonard_ again. Was it actually him? The one who'd died? Or…had Darhk and Thawne picked up a younger version of him from the past? A past where he really was just a cold-hearted bastard?

When Sara reached the door leading into the room where Snart was being held, she stood frozen, almost afraid to open it. Eventually, she steeled herself and proceeded to hit the switch that caused the door to slide open.

The first thing Sara noticed as she entered was the silence that shrouded the air. The kind of silence that signified that she was the only conscious person in the room. She was right. Snart still lay motionless on the floor inside the holding cell.

Sara let out a sigh and slid down against the wall. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. Her eyes rested on the unconscious form of the man she'd once loved. Right now, he looked so innocent, just like the Leonard Snart she had known.

"Who are you?" Sara whispered, breaking the overwhelming silence. Those three words were the only ones she could muster without her lip quivering.

So she just waited.

The minute Sara began to notice the subtle signs of stirring that Leonard was showing, she shot to her feet, composing herself. Now she approached the transparent wall of the cell, crossing her arms over her chest.

She crouched down to where Snart's head was just inches away from the glass and rapped her knuckle impatiently against it. His brow furrowed at the noise and she spoke again. "Wakey, wakey." She coaxed. "I don't have all day, Snart."

The second Sara's voice reached his half-conscious ears, Leonard's eyes shot open, he struggled into a sitting position and he was alert. She met those icy blue eyes and Sara felt that familiar longing in her chest that she hadn't experienced since he'd been alive.

But she pushed the feeling away and addressed him as if she wasn't swayed by him. " _There_ he is. Sorry about that whack on the head I gave you, hope it doesn't hurt too bad." She smirked condescendingly and he glowered back at her. All traces of his former complacency had disappeared.

"What do you want from me, Lance?"

"Oh, I just have one _tiny_ question…" She stood and he followed her lead. He spread his arms in mock gentility as a gesture for her to ask away. Sara moved even closer towards the glass until they were nose-to-nose. " _What is Darhk planning?"_

Snart smiled cruelly. "What makes you think I'd tell you, hmm? Maybe it's being on this ship, travelling through time…it messes with your head."

Sara's blood ran cold. She stared into those unyielding blue eyes she knew so well. The way he'd said that…it made that one memory course through her…

" _It's the things I didn't do that keep me up at night." Leonard remarked, making his way towards where Sara sat on the edge of her bed._

" _And what's that?" Sara asked, a teasing tone in her voice._

" _Oh, I don't know…" He leaned casually against the mattress, just inches away from where Sara was perched. "Maybe it's being on this ship, travelling through time…I've started to wonder what the future might hold for me…and you…" He turned his intense blue eyes to meet hers._

" _And me and you."_

Sara remembered that day like it was yesterday. Every movement he'd made, every word he'd said. She also recalled the exact _way_ he'd spoken. And that was the same way he'd just said those nine little words…

 _Maybe it's being on this ship, travelling through time…_

Was it just a coincidence? Or was this really the Leonard that she'd loved and lost?

"Is it really you?" She whispered. Snart blinked, caught off guard by her sudden change of subject. "Is it _really you?"_ Sara repeated.

"You've lost me," Snart replied snidely.

"Are you the Leonard Snart that I… _we_ all worked with and knew?"

"So I've heard." He answered, causing Sara's heart to begin pumping faster. "But…unfortunately for you, I'm simply a different man in the same body."

"You…you don't remember?" Sara forced out.

"Precisely." Snart responded. "All of that the ' _hero'_ nonsense…from what I've heard, it was polluting my potential. Gave me _feelings."_ He spoke that word as if it were poison.

Sara smiled, which clearly caused confusion within Leonard. And she knew. It _was_ Leonard. He was in there somewhere…

And she was going to bring him back again.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Mick was lost. Confused. In pain. He'd escaped med bay just after Gideon gave him proper treatment. He was feeling better, anyway. Now he sat in the kitchen, staring at the bland chocolate chip cookie he held between his fingers.

"You gonna eat that? Or just stare at it?" Startled, Mick dropped the cookie and lifted his gaze to meet Amaya Jiwe's brooding dark brown eyes.

"They taste like dirt, so just forget it," Mick answered moodily, shoving the bag of cookies away from him with more force than necessary. "All this futuristic crap is sugar-free."

Amaya simply responded with a raise of her eyebrows as she approached and claimed the seat beside him. "So…" She mused. " _Leonard Snart._ You seem to know him. What's your mysterious past with ' _Captain Cold'?"_

Mick exhaled sharply, disappointed in Amaya for bringing up the one person he didn't want to discuss at the moment. "We were partners," He grumbled, almost inaudible. But she heard him.

"Partners…in crime?"

Mick grunted in response and an uncomfortable silence ensued between them. Amaya finally broke it. "Well…I just want you to know that I'm here for you. And…if you need someone to talk to…I'm willing to listen."

He let out another grunt before meeting her gaze. And he held it. For an amount of time that could be described as uncomfortable. While he kept his eyes locked onto hers, he felt something. Something he couldn't rationally explain, even after Amaya had left the room.

It made him feel invigorated, contented…happy.

He blamed it on the crap cookies.

* * *

"What'd Snart say?"

Sara sighed at Stein's inquiry, collapsing into the captain's chair. "Nothing." She responded, clutching her forehead. "He just won't talk." A small part of her wondered if she should tell the rest of the team what she'd discovered. That he really was the Snart they had known and worked with.

Jax approached her. "Sara…is it him? _Actually_ him?"

Sara looked at him with a sad look on her face. "Yes. But he doesn't remember…anything." Jax tilted his clearly, a question in his eyes. "Darhk…Thawne…Merlyn…either one or all of them screwed with his head."

"What do you propose we do?" Awaya inquired.

Sara bit her lip and surveyed her team, reluctant. "We're just going to have force it out of him. The hard way." The looks they exchanged were perplexed, perhaps they hadn't realized how far she would go. "We need to figure out what the Legion is planning."

"So you're resorting to _torture?"_ Nate exclaimed, outraged. "Sure, Snart's an ass, but he's also a human being."

"It's the only way." Sara replied quietly.

"That's what a coward says!" Sara had never seen Nate so angry. He acted as if torturing Snart was the equivalent to the team suddenly banding together and slitting his throat while he _wasn't_ made of steel. "And _you're_ too much of a coward to confront the man you used to love!"

A deathly silence filled the air as Sara stared at him, ignoring the rest of the team's shocked faces focused on her. Then she spoke. "I tried."

Immediately, Nate realized what he'd done and shut his mouth. He hightailed it out of there in a matter of seconds.

"Hm." Mick said before exiting as well. He seemed unconcerned, even amused, considering the situation with Snart at the moment. "Knew it." Sara heard him mumble as he left.

"Sara…" Ray began awkwardly.

"Just stop." She spat, making her way out. And then she was en route to her room, her fingers itching for the feeling of her fingers on the hilt of her knives.

* * *

"Come back _again,_ little birdie?"

"Shut up." Sara snapped, pressing the button that allowed the translucent wall of his cell to slide open. His eyes bored into hers. She revealed the knife she held so tightly in her fist, but Leonard's face showed no sign of fear or shock. "And start talking."

Snart approached her confidently, until they were chest to chest. She had to tilt her chin up to meet his cool gaze. He leaned his head down so they stared at each other, nose to nose. Sara felt something stirring inside her, but pushed the will away. This wasn't the real Leonard Snart.

" _No."_ He murmured softly.

Sara's knife slashed through his skin just seconds after.

* * *

Snart was nearly unconscious. Blood covered almost every inch of his exposed skin. Sara had tossed her blade aside long ago. Now her fists were bloodied and throbbing, but didn't look half as bad as Leonard's swollen and disfigured face.

Still, he persisted. He took the last of his strength just to mock her, to force her to continue to pound on him.

" _Please."_ Sara's voice broke as she paused, breathing laboriously. She didn't know if she could keep going for long. " _Tell me."_

Leonard opened his mouth slowly before spitting blood straight up into her face. " _Make me."_ He growled, his voice raspy and unrecognizable. Sara's fist struck again. And again. And again. Until finally…

" _Sara!"_

Her head whipped around to meet Mick Rory's horrified expression. It was the most emotion she'd ever seen on the man's face. He was made of steel. But now…he appeared almost too overwhelmed for words.

"Mick…I…" Sara found that she herself couldn't form a rational sentence.

" _Leave."_

Mick's voice was so soft she could hardly hear it. Sara cast a glance at Leonard, meeting his glazed eyes for a split second before tearing herself away from him and storming out.

* * *

"Mick." Snart could barely force the word out of his swollen lips. "You here to finish the job?" He coughed up more blood and closed his eyes in pain as his chest convulsed.

Mick held his breath. He remembered the last time he'd leaned over his beaten and broken friend, except that time it had been by his own hand. "No." He forced out.

"Might as well…" Snart exhaled sharply. "I've got at least three broken bones from blondie." Mick roughly yanked him to his feet and he gasped out and fell against the glass wall of the cell. "Well, gee, can you get anymore gentle?" He attempted to be snide, but Mick could see the agony in his gaze.

Looking into his old friend's eyes struck something in him. Something that he didn't like. He swiftly marched away and closed the cell behind him, leaving Leonard Snart standing broken and bleeding against the cell.

* * *

He ran into Amaya on his way back to his room. She immediately noted the desperate expression on his face, and Mick knew he couldn't stop her from following him. "Mick." He ignored her and turned the corner into his room. " _Mick."_ She grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

He reached for the bottle of booze that Amaya had stolen for him and took a long swig, smacking his lips afterward. Amaya let go of his arm and sat down on the edge of the table. "What's wrong, Mick? Did you talk to Snart?"

"Amaya." This was probably the first time Mick had truly spoken her name. "Please." It wasn't a desperate plea, it was simply…a request.

She hopped down from her perch and approached him. "He wasn't just a partner, was he?"

"No." Mick answered gruffly. "He was my friend. My only friend. And I thought he was dead."

"And now he's alive…but he's not your friend." Amaya finished for him, understanding filling her gaze. "But he's not your only friend. _I'm_ your friend, too, remember?"

"Well, you shouldn't be." Mick responded. "I see the looks everyone gives me. I'm not a part of the team, not really. To them, I'm just…an asset. The monster they release when they need to."

"I don't care what the rest of the team thinks." Amaya answered roughly. "Because I _know_ that you're not the monster they think you are. Deep down, you're a kind, dedicated man who will do anything for the people he cares about." She paused, a hint of a smile on her face. "Is that about right?"

"I…uh…" Mick attempted to move away, but she stopped him.

"No you don't." Before he had a chance to respond, it happened. Her lips were on his as if they belonged there. A slew of emotions rushed through him. What did he feel? Happiness, confusion…what was that last feeling? Was it love? Maybe. Her fingers clutched the back of his neck, his hands traveled to her waist.

A new kind of clarity suddenly washed over him and he abruptly pulled away. "Mick?" There was concern in Amaya's voice and she cradled his cheek with her palm. "What is it?"

Mick met her gaze, and for once, a genuine smile rested on upon his face. "I know what to do about Snart."

* * *

Sara was perched in the captain's chair, struggling to push away the pain she felt in her chest. All she could think about was the agonized expression on Leonard's face…and how terrible that made her feel. It wasn't supposed to be this way…her relationship with Snart was meant to be playful, teasing, with just a hint of the feelings they had for each other.

That was the way she liked it. But now it was gone, and so was Leonard.

A minuscule tear slipped its way down her cheek, and she angrily wiped it away. No. She had to be strong. She just had to remember that this wasn't the Snart that she had known and loved, however hard it was.

"Sara."

She turned, composing herself as she was met with the sight of Amaya and Mick standing side by side. "What is it?" Sara inquired, pulling herself to her feet.

"Well…" Amaya shot a glance at her companion. "Mick has an idea. An idea about Snart. And I think it sounds doable."

Sara tilted her head. "I'm listening." Mick raised his eyebrows and Amaya gave him a nod, as if it were an invitation for him to speak.

"Haircut mentioned that Gideon could repair brain damage. Was he bluffing?" Mick paused, waiting for Sara's response.

She shrugged. "Gideon can do a lot of things. Brain restoration is one of them. Keep going." But she already knew what he was going to say, wondering why she hadn't thought of it earlier.

"I say we have Gideon work her magic on Snart. Try to restore his memories."

Sara nodded at this, already on her way out. Amaya and Mick shared a glance as she disappeared from sight. "I guess that's a ' _yes'?"_ Amaya remarked.

Mick grunted before following suit, with Amaya at his heels.

* * *

" _I have provided Mr. Snart with a mild sedative to avoid resistance."_ Gideon informed Sara helpfully as she studied Leonard's sleeping face.

"And you think you can restore his memories?"

" _I can certainly attempt to do so, Miss Lance. It all depends on how severe his brain damage proves to be."_

"Sara." Mick's voice was strained as he spoke her first name for what could likely be the first time. "I—"

" _Let me know when, Miss Lance."_ Gideon added.

"You're not having doubts, are you?" Sara asked forcefully. He was silent. "Well… _don't_. Just…shut up and watch." She shot a glance at Amaya, who grabbed his hand almost automatically. Mick seemed to calm at her touch.

Sara scrutinized them in her peripheral vision, the sight of them together reminding her of the way she felt when she was with Leonard. She shook away that thought and focused her attention back on Snart. His breathing steady, his face peaceful, he seemed almost like the man she'd known.

Soon he would be that man again.

"Gideon?"

" _Yes, Miss Lance?"_

"Now."

* * *

"Why isn't he waking up!?" Sara demanded, ceasing her pacing to speak to Gideon, who hadn't uttered a word since she'd performed the procedure. Mick and Amaya had left long ago. Sara didn't think Mick considered himself capable of facing his old partner. She was glad Amaya was there for him.

But she had stayed. And she wasn't leaving until she saw those blue eyes again.

" _You must be patient, Miss Lance."_ Gideon chided. " _Mr. Snart has undergone a difficult procedure and the sedative I previously gave him is still in effect."_ Sara huffed impatiently and continued her pacing. " _I suggest you get some rest, Miss—"_

"No." Sara interrupted her. "I'm not going _anywhere_ until he wakes up."

" _As you wish, Miss Lance."_

That was when Sara suddenly noted that Gideon had not resorted to calling her ' _Captain',_ which was what she had continuously referred to Rip as. Could computers become attached to certain masters? She doubted it, but realized that she wouldn't be surprised if that were true.

"Continue monitoring him." Sara instructed her.

* * *

" _Miss Lance."_

Sara's eyes flew open at the sound of Gideon's voice pulling her from sleep. She burst upward, frantically surveying the room. "What!? What is it!?"

" _No threats, Miss Lance, I assure you."_ Gideon responded, clearly noting the panic in her voice. " _The sedatives in Mr. Snart's system are wearing off now, so he should wake soon."_

Sara let go of the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Thanks, Gideon." She had accidentally fallen asleep on the bed opposite Leonard's, exhausted from the stress of…well, everything. It was only when she approached Snart's bedside that she noticed the lump forming inside her throat.

Sara stood watching him, her fingers hovering just above his motionless hand. Her heart told her to take it, but her brain stopped her. _Not until I know for sure._

So she just waited.

And before she knew it, it was happening. His fingers twitched beneath hers, and she nearly leaped in surprise. "Gideon, alert Mick!" She barely heard the computer's reply of ' _yes, Miss Lance',_ too taken with Leonard's stirring face. But she remained at the ready…just in case.

The moment his eyes cracked open, Sara was lost in the icy blue of his irises. For a minute, they just stared at each other, where she noted the clear confusion in his expression. "Leonard?" He blinked in response. "Do you know who I am?"

His mouth struggled to move, and Sara simply waited. "…Sara." Leonard rasped finally.

Sara huffed out a relieved breath. "You remember." The edges of his lips turned upwards into the hint of a smile and he replied.

"How could I forget?"


End file.
